Chicken Noodle Soup
"Chicken Noodle Soup" is a 2006 song by is a song by producer Da Drizzle from Webstar's album Webstar Presents: Caught In The Web. It features rappers Young B and the Voice of Harlem. The song also has an associated dance. Lyrics Let's go Yea Ya'll already know who this is We got another one I got ma n***** Ag The voice of Harlem I got ma girl Young B (Let's go) Ya'll already know what it is (And let it rain, let's go) Once again (And let it rain, let's go) (Let's go, let's go) It's the DJ Webstar A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out And let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain (DJ Webstar) And clear it out Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a soda on the side Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a soda on the side Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a soda on the side Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a soda on the side A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out And let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain (DJ Webstar) And clear it out I was on 119th and Lexington Black sidekick on the Nexington Shorty say yo, I look left And then I'm like I wanna mess wit him A let it rain (Let it rain) And clear it out (A clear it out) A let it rain (A let it rain) And clear it out (A clear it out) A let it rain (Young B) And clear it out (Webstar) A let it rain (Yea yea) And clear it out (The Voice) I was on 114th at the Kingdome game Ag on the mic doin' his thing Walked in the park, they screamin' ma name Stop! Now look at the chain (Young B) A let it rain (You're doin' it baby) And clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out (And I don't mean maybe) A let it rain, and clear it out (A just do it lady, yea yea yea) A let it rain, and clear it out I was on 4-5th In the Whippington Ears naked, wrist was glistening Eyes low like I'm pulled a Piffington Girls talk slick But they whisperin' A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out (DJ Webstar) And let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let's get it Let it rain, and clear it out A let it rain, and clear it out Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a soda on the side Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Chicken Noodle Soup Wit a soda on the side Young B, Webstar and GTOT Doin' our thing It comes naturally We gettin' it, so we fly as can be So all ya'll wack Labels stop tryna sign me All the world Clear it out Uptown Clear it out Downtown Clear it out Eastside Clear it out Westside Clear it out Webstar Clear it out Clear it out Problem children Clear it out Deeny D Clear it out Money Ed Clear it out Why it sucks #VERY repetitive lyrics. "Chicken noodle soup" is repeated 18 times! "Let's get it" is repeated 21 times! #The beat is annoying and just consists of an air raid siren. #Young B's vocals don't help at all. #The lyrics don't make any sense at times (ex. A let it rain, and clear it out). #The song became viral because of a dance.called the "Harlem Shake" in the music video. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends